Changes
by Hugo Nymphadora Weasley
Summary: Changes: Make or become different. It's something we've all had to face in a certain part of our lives. Maybe we haven't faced it yet. Or maybe it's our greatest fear - but for whatever reason, changes are in store for the next generation of Weasley/Potter kids. In several point of views of the Weasley/Potter family. Co-write with TheInsaneM.
1. Chapter 1

_Changes: Make or become different. It's something we've all had to face in a certain part of our lives. Maybe we haven't faced it yet. Or maybe it's our greatest fear - but for whatever reason, changes are in store for the next generation of Weasley/Potter kids._

* * *

_Changes_

* * *

**Ch.1**

James, Albus and Lily all piled into the car as their parents climbed into the front, and Harry started to back out of the driveway. Hermione had insisted that everyone should learn how to drive a car, as this was how Muggles got around.

"Hey James, are you going to the party in the Gryffindor common room tonight?" Albus or 'Al' Potter asked his older brother. James nodded. It was a tradition for the Gryffindors to hold a 'back to school party' every year to commemorate the 7th years that would be leaving at the end of the year.

"I can't believe it's my fourth year!" Lily, James and Al's little sister squealed. James laughed.

"I can't believe it's my fifth year!" Al groaned. 5th years had to take their dreaded O.W.L's at the end of the year, which made several of them stay up past midnight trying to finish some last minute studying or homework.

"I can't believe it's my sixth year! And they made me Quidditch captain!" James added. "It shows how good of a leader I am!" he put in, sounding a bit superior.

"You know, I was Quidditch Captain in my sixth year, too?" Harry told his son.

James replied, grinning, "Yes, I know dad. And sixth year was the year that you finally made a move on mum!"

"James!" Ginny scolded her son. Harry laughed as they pulled into the parking lot of King's Cross station. They pulled their trunks out onto trolleys and got their pets out of the car. Lily got her cat, Sophie, out of the back of the car.

Ginny inquired, "Lily, did you remember your diary this time?" Lily's face drained of color, but when she opened her schoolbag, a look of relief appeared.

"Yes, I thought I left it back home again! But it's in my pack, mum," Lily informed her mother. They wheeled their trolleys over towards the barrier of platforms nine and ten. James took a deep breath, and pushed his trolley towards the barrier, closed his eyes and reappeared on Platform 9 and 3/4. James thought he saw a head with long, curly brown hair disappear onto the train.

Madeline Rose Carmicle was the girl that James had been asking out for the past four years, but every time she said no._This year is going to be different, my mysterious Madeline,_James thought. He would've gone after her, but the rest of his family appeared from behind him.

Lily was sitting on her trunk, looking somewhat bored, and Al was flipping through his schoolbooks furiously, just in case there was something that he forgot to look over the summer. "Hey James!" Fred called. James smiled at him.

Rose then appeared. "Hi, Lily!" she greeted her (not so secret) favorite cousin. Lily jumped up and hugged her.

"Wow, Rose, you look different!" Lily exclaimed. Everybody turned their heads towards her. It was true; her waist-length brown bushy hair (which she had inherited from her mother) was no longer bushy. It was sleek and shiny, and her teeth were straight. Her front teeth used to be rather large like her mother's, but now they were straight and even.

"Who are you and what've you done with Rosie Weasley?" Al demanded.

Rosie rolled her big brown eyes that were played up by light brown eye shadow. "Oh calm down Al, all I did was use some Sleeky's easy shine hair products for my hair and I performed a permanent shrinking spell on my teeth," she said. Her attitude changed greatly. She was normally very nice, kind, shy and friendly, basically what represented a Hufflepuff. Now, she sounded snotty, stuck up and arrogant. Not like the Rosie they used to know.

And her outfit was new. She was wearing something that Victoire would wear out to her fancy parties, navy blue tight denim jeans, a black tank top and brown suede high heeled boots, and to top it off she had a grey cardigan that had sleeves to the elbows and reached to her knees in length. She had a peachy lipstick on, and her cheeks looked like they were colored a light pink. Her eyes had the eye shadow, had black around the rims and her eyelashes looked larger than usual. Rosie normally would wear a tracksuit and her favorite jean jacket or a t-shirt and somewhat baggy jeans, and no makeup whatsoever, but that was long gone, now.

"And its Rosaline, by the way," Rosie commented offhandedly as she tossed a strand of her hair over her right shoulder with golden-yellow manicured nails. Al stared incredulously at his cousin, at a loss for words.

Lily stood by her cousin and linked arms with Rosie. "I think you look great," she told her, smiling. Rosie - or Rosaline, now, smiled at her.

"Thank you, Lily. At least_someone_here has a sense of fashion." With that, Rose marched off towards her group of giggling girlfriends who were waiting by the train for her. Al stared at her as she left. All the girls in the group each had on a pair of some form of heels and their hair was as straight as a pin, all slick and shiny.

He shook his head. What was up with his cousin today?

* * *

**A/N: New story! But this one I'm co-writing with TheInsaneM. She's giving me some prompts/helping me edit the chapters after I've written them out, so I hope you guys enjoy. It's posted up on both accounts if you're wondering, so check it out! **


	2. Chapter 2

_Changes: Make or become different. It's something we've all had to face in a certain part of our lives. Maybe we haven't faced it yet. Or maybe it's our greatest fear - but for whatever reason, changes are in store for the next generation of Weasley/Potter kids._

* * *

_Changes_

* * *

**Ch.2**

Hugo Weasley sat down at the Gryffindor table just before the first year's Sorting Ceremony took place. As usual, he sat alone, away from the other kids in his grade. He waited until the doors of the Great Hall opened, and Professor McGonagall strolled down, the first years following her obediently.

"Come along now," said Professor McGonagall, waving her right hand, which she clutched a tightly bound piece of parchment in, "stand here," she commanded the first years. They did as they were told, and surrounded the small raised platform in front of the other students , where a small stool with an old patchwork hat sat, unmoving.

Then, the brim of the hat opened much like a mouth, and started to sing. Hugo could see the first year's faces widen with surprise and amazement as the hat began to sing its song. Once it was finished, the hall burst into applause, and Professor McGonagall called for silence once more. The room quieted immediately, knowing what was coming up next.

"Now, when I call your name," Professor McGonagall began, "you will come up here, and you shall be Sorted into your houses." She then unravelled the parchment in her hand, and called out the first name.

"Abram, Geoffrey!" A small boy with brown hair and pale skin stepped out from the crowd and climbed up onto the platform. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head and waited patiently.

On and on the list went, Hugo didn't bother paying attention to the names.

Hugo Weasley was a Second Year, slightly overweight for his age group, had bright red hair, pasty skin and freckles, which covered almost every inch of his body, and deep blue eyes.

He was what most kids in his year would call a freak, weirdo, or misfit. He had almost no friends, nobody would be dead caught hanging out with him. He put on a brave face and said that he didn't care, but that was a dirty lie and everyone knew it. He was hoping that a first year would come over and sit with him, but he was unlucky. The first years were too frightened to sit with anyone but the other first years.

Hugo wished he wasn't so different from the other kids.

Finally, Professor McGonagall called out the last name on the list of first years and rolled up the scroll and simply stated: "Enjoy."

Then the food magically appeared in front of them. Hugo of course started eating straight away, trying to ignore the looks and whispers he was getting from the new first years.

_I don't care what they think. They can say what they like_, thought Hugo, and he started eating again.

* * *

The next morning dawned bright and sunny. The Weasley and Potter children were up particularly early so they could be prepared for their first morning of classes. To Al's surprise, Rose was still sleeping.

She hadn't said a word to their family all evening, and just sat with her group of friends at lunch, talking and giggling while staring at a few boys who were in Ravenclaw. Al didn't know what to feel by his cousin behaving this way.

When they finally reached the Great Hall for breakfast, it was already quite crowded and busy, but they managed to find a few empty seats at the Gryffindor table.

"So what's on your agenda for today, Al?" James asked his younger brother as he sat down next to him along with Fred Weasley, their older cousin.

"Charms, DADA, Potions and History of Magic," said Al, making a face when he read History of Magic. It was his least favourite subject, but at least he had DADA beforehand, so his day wouldn't be all that bad.

"Hey, do you have any idea what's up with Rosie? I asked her if she wanted to come down with us for breakfast, but she just laughed and walked off with her friends." James asked Al.

Al shook his head honestly. "No, I don't know what's up with her. Basically the same thing happened yesterday on the train, I asked her if she wanted to sit with Scorpius and I but she just went off with her friends," he said.

James was silent for a moment. "Something's really messed up with her…" he muttered to no one in particular.

Just then, a hundred owls came flooding through the Great Hall. They had the daily mail, which was delivered to students each morning at breakfast time. Al spotted their family owl, and watched as it soared down to them (it managed to knock over a couple of students' goblets on the way down, as it was so old) and dropped a letter in front of Al, and flew off.

"It's to us, James," Al said, grabbing his brother's attention, which had been deeply absorbed in his plate of food in front of him.

James immediately grabbed the letter from Al's hands, and ripped it open. He started to read it aloud:

_"Dear James, Al and Lily,_

_I hope you are doing well and having a good time on your first day of school (even if you haven't started it yet). Everything is fine here, we love you and miss you dearly already! Honestly, I think one of the hardest part of a parents' lives is sending their kids off to school… Oh, I'm off topic._

_I hope you three are well,_

_Love Mom and Dad XO."_

"Well that was pretty bland," said Al.

"Come on, let's get to class…" James muttered, putting the letter inside his robes and standing up out of his seat. They only had five minutes left, so Al followed his brother out of the Great Hall and up the stairs to their common room.

That was the plan, until they saw the scene outside the Fat Lady's portrait hole.

* * *

**A/N: So how was the second chapter? Review for more updates!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Changes: Make or become different. It's something we've all had to face in a certain part of our lives. Maybe we haven't faced it yet. Or maybe it's our greatest fear - but for whatever reason, changes are in store for the next generation of Weasley/Potter kids._

* * *

_Changes_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Give it back!" shouted Hugo, tears threatening to spill from his eyes, as he tried desperately to get his bag back.

A group of seventh year boys, much older and much taller than James even, had their cousin's backpack hanging in the air so he couldn't reach for it. James marched right up to them, with Albus following closely behind.

"What do you think you're doing?" James demanded hotly, getting in the tallest boy's face. He puffed out his chest as he spoke.

"Just helping little Hugo here," said the seventh year boy, hearing his friends snigger and put an arm around Hugo, who kept his head down to hide his tear stained face.

"Really? Because it doesn't look to me like you're helping him much," James said, pulling Hugo from the seventh year boy and pushing Hugo behind him and Al.

Al put his arm around his cousin, trying to offer some form of comfort to the young boy.

James looked straight in the eye of the other boy, "now, either you give me his backpack and never bother him again, or I'll just go get Professor McGonagall and see what she has to say?"

The boy hesitated. After a short moment, grumbling and glaring at James, Al and then finally Hugo, he handed the bag over to James and stalked away with his friends.

James watched them go, before turning around and giving Hugo his bag back.

"Hey Hugo! You coming to the party tonight in the Gryffindor common room? I hear there'll be lots of food there!" one boy called over his shoulder, and laughed maniacally as he and his friends rounded a corner and disappeared out of sight.

Hugo sniffed. "Thanks," he said quietly, clutching his bag tightly to his chest.

An awkward silence hung in the air.

"What is going on here?" said a voice Al had been trying to avoid ever since school had started back up.

Al turned around and saw his other cousin Rose, the person whom he had once been close to, was walking toward them with her giggling friends behind her. Al heard James groan and mutter something about not wanting to talk to stuck up prissy girls.

"Nothing, Rosie." James said.

Rose sucked in a breath and stuck her pointy chin in the air. "It's Rosaline, to you," she said icily.

Her friends behind her spotted Hugo, and started whispering, giggling and pointing at him.

Honestly, like the poor kid doesn't get teased enough as it is, Al thought angrily as he glared at the girls.

Fortunately, the bell rung, which parted the group. Rose and her friends headed downstairs for Potions class and Al and James heading the opposite way for Charms and DADA.

"I'm going to class now. Thanks for, well, um… you know…" Hugo said quietly to James and Al.

James smiled down at his cousin and ruffled his red hair. "Don't let too many people mess with you, okay? You are a Weasley, after all."

You are a Weasley, Hugo thought, even though he didn't believe it.

* * *

James sighed as he and Fred sat down in the Gryffindor common room later that evening. "I can't believe how much homework McGonagall gave us, it's bloody ridiculous!"

Fred nodded, "I know mate. Hey, did you hear? There's going to be a Halloween dance soon," he said, turning to look at James.

James wrinkled his nose. "A dance? What's exciting about that?"

Fred grinned mischievously and wiggled his eyebrows, "It will be a perfect time to ask Madeline out."

James rolled his eyes and hit his cousin on the arm, "Mate, come on, I've been asking her out for the past four years and she's always said no. What makes you think she would say yes now?"

"Well, she might have changed her mind."

James fell silent for a moment.

He let his eyes wander over the students in the common room, they all either seemed to be chatting away happily or doing their homework for their classes. He saw Hugo sitting in a corner by himself, reading a book and James smiled a little, At least he's at peace, he thought, and then he saw her:

Madeline was walking out of the girls' dorms with her bag, and James jumped up at the sight of her.

"Where are you going, mate?" Fred called. James ignored his cousin, and stepped in front of Madeline's path.

She looked up at him, her eyes narrowing at the sight of James. "What do you want?" she asked.

James grinned and leaned against the table next to him, "Just the pleasure of your company at the upcoming Halloween Dance?" he asked hopefully, his eyes twinkling.

Madeline snorted. "No thanks, Potter. Besides, I'm already going with someone." She stuck her chin up in the air and walked away. James felt his jaw drop, and he watched her walk away but he ran behind her and grabbed her wrist.

He felt her tense at his touch, but then relaxed a little. "Who?" he asked.

Madeline smirked. "None of your business, Potter. Now, if you don't mind, I'm heading off to the library, you know, that place where you study," she said, and turned around, whipping her hair in James' face as she sauntered away.

James couldn't take his eyes off of her as she left the common room.

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter will be pretty epic, thanks to TheInsaneM. So be prepared!**

**Oh... and reviews=inspiration! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

_Changes: Make or become different. It's something we've all had to face in a certain part of our lives. Maybe we haven't faced it yet. Or maybe it's our greatest fear - but for whatever reason, changes are in store for the next generation of Weasley/Potter kids. _

* * *

_Changes_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Roxanne Weasley peered at the board from her seat in the back of the classroom. She stabbed her pencil on her piece of parchment. Roxanne, too tired and frustrated to 'sound it out', glanced out the window and examined the gentle leaves falling from the chestnut colored trees. Roxanne loved the Fall.

It was her favourite season. It was a time of peace for her, a time to escape the tough life of school and homework and her stupid dyslexia problem…

Roxanne shook her head. She was determined to forget about being dyslexic for just a minute.

Just to watch the leaves fall.

* * *

"Oh my Gosh Lucy, I _love _your outfit honey!" squealed her best friend Jessica, who was wearing a similar clothing attire to what Lucy had on; a long sleeved, molten golden robe with a deep scarlet and sunshine bright striped scarf.

It was Saturday morning, which meant a Hogsmeade trip for the students in third year and above. The crisp, autumn air with the leaves twirling down from trees was almost as tempting as the sweet taste of butterbeer and the unlimited amount of pranking items from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes; there were rumours of their expansions.

Hugo was excited for his first Hogsmeade trip; he had been dying to try some of the candy from Honeyduke's, particularly the chocolate. He grabbed the book he was reading the previous night -_Wicked Stories of Wicked Wizards_. A nonfiction book of the worst crimes throughout wizard history, and who conquered/killed them. You-Know-Who had an entire five chapters, and he was saving that part for last. Hugo was proud that Harry Potter was his uncle, but knew he could never be like him. Often he wondered how the Sorting Hat even put him in Gryffindor._Hufflepuff_, he thought_, would be a better choice_.

A few snickering sixth years ran past him, pushing him on the floor and trampling over him. The seventh years that bothered him last night stared resentfully at the sixth years, keeping their promise as James was in the room.

But James wasn't paying any attention to Hugo or the seventh years. He had eyes only for Madeline, who was talking with her friends by the fire. "James," Albus warned. "Don't do it."

James's eyes went unfocused for a second, but he snapped back to reality. "I'll do what I want, Al. And how do you know what I'm about to do."

The younger brother raised his eyebrows. "The look on your face. You're about to humiliate yourself in front of the_entire_Gryffindor house. Are you sure?"

James stole a look at the beautiful Madeline, gulped, and nodded. "Yup. I'm doing it. Right here, right now."

Albus let go of his shoulder and looked pityingly between the two. "Whatever you have to do."

Over the night, James couldn't sleep._Who is Madeline going to go to the dance with? Why won't she go with me?_he thought constantly. Tossing and turning, he finally devised a plan. He whispered to himself, "If it doesn't work on her dumping him, I'll get his attention." Then he went to sleep.

However, there was a flaw in that plan. James noticed it as he started putting his plan into action. What if she wasn't going with a Gryffindor? He came up right behind her, tapped her on the shoulder, and said, "Madeline."

He knew it was too late to change his mind. Turning around, Madeline sniffed, "I'm not going to -"

James interrupted her by kissing her. Everyone dropped what they were doing and stared with awe at the two seventh years. Breaking off from the kiss, James knew exactly what to say. "Madeline, for four years, eight months, one week, four days, seven hours and," he checked his watch, "thirty-two minutes, I've been asking you out, and you've always denied. Why, I don't know, but obviously it's me. I just want to go out with you, to this dance, before school is over for the both of us. If you hate it and me, I promise, afterward, I will never bother you again. And I know you've already got a date, but it doesn't matter. He doesn't have four years of constantly bothering you for a single date. Just… please?"

Even Albus dropped his jaw. James sounded the right mixture of hopefulness and confidence, and the usual suave that was almost always there had flown away.

"You… you knew how long you've been bothering me to go out with you?" Madeline breathed disbelievingly.

"Well, you'd have to add another year, six months, and four days to how long I've been thinking about asking you out," James admitted.

"James," she started, "I - I'm sorry, b-but I c-can't do this…"

James tensed up, "What? Why not?" he put a hand on her shoulder as she turned her head away. "You've always been saying no to me. I think I'd at least deserve the reason why. Madeline…"

Miserably, she elaborated, "It's my boyfriend. I've got a boyfriend, James, and I can't go to a dance with you because I've got a boyfriend."

"Oh." He dropped his hand, letting it fall limp to his side. "Oh, okay. Now I get it." He stalked away, stormed up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. The tension in the room was thicker than molasses. Albus stared up the stairs,then, at the same time, all Weasley's and Potter's surged forward towards them; even 'Rosaline'.

Hugo got there first. James was staring at a small photo in his hand. Then, with the skill that he used to catch a snitch, he flung it across the room. The glass shattered against the wall, and then James started throwing the contents of the third drawer in his night-side table against the wall after glaring at it. The entire family had gathered behind Hugo.

"James?" the plump boy called out tentivetally. He could see the tenseness in his jaw, the straining in his arms. His jaw shuddered slightly, then he threw himself on the bed.

They all ran forward to comfort him.

"James -"

"Jimmie -"

"Ja -"

"Stop it!" Hugo cried out loudly, against his usually quiet nature. Every face turned towards him; even the tense, tear-streaked face of James. "James doesn't need us all trying to get to him, to comfort him. You can't just say 'Madeline's a git, mate'! He just had his heart broken! If he can count the hours and minutes he's been badgering her, calling her a git won't make things better in a week!"

James growled, "Hugo's right. I was stupid, anyway. A girl like her definitely has a boyfriend; thinking I was the only one mooning after her was completely stupid of me."

"It wasn't stupid James," mumbled Al, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. "It was just a misunderstanding."

James sighed heavily, and then he let it all out, all the feelings of frustration and anger he was feeling showed right then and there:

"It wasn't a misunderstanding, Al! You even warned me not to do it, but I'm too_stupid_enough to not listen to anybody! All those times I've asked her out was a waste, she has a _boyfriend_."

"But that doesn't mean it's the end of the world, Jamie," said Fred, stepping forward.

James glared daggers at his best mate. How could he possibly understand what he was feeling right now? How could_anyone_understand what he was going through? He wiped his eyes furiously with the sleeve of his robes. "A big part of mine died, Fred."

"I think you're just over-exaggerating, James. Madeline was a waste of your time, anyway," Rosaline chimed in.

Albus was finished with his cousin. He turned to Rose, a look of pure fury evident in his eyes. Albus sucked in a breath, completely disgusted by what he just heard from his cousin. He turned to Rose, and got into her personal space. She stepped back, wide-eyed, her bracelets hanging around her wrists could be heard jingling around.

"Look," he started, pointing a finger at Rose, "I don't know who you are anymore, you've changed from being one of the nicest people I know to one of the ugliest, rudest people ever, and I do not like it one bit. How dare you say something like that to James, after he just had his heart broken? I don't care what you're called anymore, Rosie, because that's not who you are, and I want no part of you in my life anymore. Got it?"

Rose's eyes started welling with unshed tears as she placed her hand over her mouth, to stop a sob from escaping, and sprinted from the dormitory. Hugo, who had evidently heard the whole thing, glared at his cousin, even if he was protecting him from the bullies, and went after his sister.

"Nice going, Al."

The room fell silent, and all anybody could hear was the faint sniffling coming from James and the quiet whispers of comfort from Fred.

* * *

**A/N: Longest chapter yet! They are starting to get longer, which is pretty good. You can thank TheInsaneM for this chapter because she wrote most of it, I just added the part about Roxanne and Lucy at the beginning and a little part at the end for James. Anyway, please review on what you thought! Constructive criticism will be most welcome too, of course. **


	5. Chapter 5

_Changes: Make or become different. It's something we've all had to face in a certain part of our lives. Maybe we haven't faced it yet. Or maybe it's our greatest fear - but for whatever reason, changes are in store for the next generation of Weasley/Potter kids. Co-write with TheInsameM._

* * *

_Changes_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Things had not seemed to get any better over the past few weeks for the Weasley/Potter family, so it seemed. Professor McGonagall had written to the children's parents saying that she was concerned for their well being, as none of them had spoken to each other for a while. Rose mainly kept to herself and her group of new "friends" (as what Al liked to call them) and ignored everybody with the last name Weasley/Potter quite completely.

James wasn't any better. The event with Madeline still played over and over again in his head when he went to sleep at night and while he daydreamed during class. He still helped Hugo with the bully problem, but other than that he didn't converse much with anybody else.

His best friend Fred, was starting to get concerned for not only James, but the other members in the Weasley/Potter clan, and he was more anxious than usual. He normally didn't hang out with anybody besides James, so without his cousin around, he was all on his own.

Secretly, it scared Fred, because he was normally a very social and talkative person. He liked to crack jokes about everything and anything, that was what he was known for, and what he had a reputation for at Hogwarts.

He'd always wanted to be like his Uncle Fred, who died fighting in the Battle of Hogwarts long ago. His father would tell him many of the things that he and Uncle Fred did together, such as light fireworks in the Great Hall during his Uncle Harry, Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron's O.W.L exam in their fifth year (that was his favourite story) and the time they gave Argus Filch, the old Hogwarts' caretaker, a box of chocolates they had rigged so if you would eat one, it would make boils grow out of your face.

Fred didn't know what to do. Without James around, he was pretty much helpless. He relied on his cousin more than anything, and now that James was going through something he declared that "nobody else seemed to understand his problem", so Fred could no longer hang out with him.

James's personality took a sudden nosedive since the incident with Madeline. Fred knew due to his violent spells of throwing random objects across the room and certain items caused his anger to disappear and be replaced with uncontrollable depression and he would weep shamelessly until he ran dry.

He was also becoming scrawnier than usual, as he was no longer eating. He refused all offers of food, but drank quite a lot of water.

When the rest of his family members asked him why he wasn't eating, he just simply told them that he had been sneaking food from the kitchens downstairs during meal times, because he didn't want to eat with everybody else.

His strange new habits made Roxanne worry for her brother. So, one day during her lunch break, she decided to go down into the kitchens and investigate.

She was greeted by a very friendly little Elf called Darcy.

"Hello Miss Weasley, how may I help you today?" Darcy said. She had on mismatched muggle clothes with the official Hogwarts stamp on the apron she was wearing over her odd outfit. Her ears were long and floppy, and she had a very pointy nose with bony fingers, arms and legs.

She spoke as if she had a little bit if a lisp.

"Oh, well, um..." Roxanne started out nervously. "I was wondering if I could ask you something."

Darcy nodded eagerly and said, "Of course!" to Roxanne.

"Well, has, uh, Fred W-Weasley come down here recently?"

Darcy shook her head. "No miss, I haven't sighted any of your cousins for a while. Is there anything at all you would like me to help you with?"

Roxanne opened her mouth, but no words came out. Her eyes filled with tears and she stepped back. "N-no..." she stammered. Then she whipped around and fled the kitchen, fat, wet drops dripping down her face.

* * *

Louis Weasley sat down with his friends in the Gryffindor common room. Classes had just finished for the day, and he was eager to relax before dinner. His two best friends, Patrick Peterson and Michael Murray, were laughing about some lame joke they had found in one of the old wizard joke books, Magick's Moste Mirthful Laughs.

"Hey Louis," said Patrick.

"Yes?" Louis replied.

"What side of a Wizard has the most skin?" Patrick asked, trying to keep himself from bursting out laughing.

"What?" said Louis, getting rather impatient.

"The outside!" Patrick burst into laughter along with Michael.

The corners of Louis' mouth twitched. It soon broke out into a smile, and he eventually joined in laughing with them. He grabbed the book from Patrick and flipped through the pages, his lips quivering each time he read a new joke.

"Here's a good one," Louis said, trying to stop himself from grinning like an idiot when he read it.

"What is it? Tell us!" Patrick and Michael both demanded, leaning forward eagerly.

Louis held his breath. "What do you call a Wizard who lies on the floor?"

"What?" Michael asked eagerly.

"Matt!" Louis burst into laughter with Michael and Patrick.

A group of girls were passing their table, and Louis spotted Rose, so he called out to them, "Hey, Rose, come over here!" she eyed her friends curiously and then walked over to her cousin. Her friends started to giggle and whisper.

"What?" Rosaline said pointedly, sticking her chin up in the air and folding her arms across her chest.

Louis could hear Patrick and Michael stifling their laughter from behind. Louis tried not to grin. "What's the first thing that a Wizard does in the morning?"

Rosaline raised an eyebrow.

"He wakes up!" Louis, Patrick and Michael burst into a hysterical fit of laughter and Rosaline looked as though somebody had slapped her in the face. Her friends were giggling hysterically and she stomped away with her nose in the air, up to her dormitory.

"What did the Wizard say to the Vampire?"

"What?"

"You suck!"

They were starting to annoy quite a few people in the Gryffindor common room. But they didn't seem to care, and when the time for supper came along, they kept cracking jokes much to the displeasure of the other students on the way down to the Great Hall.

"You guys," muttered Albus as he sat across from them at dinner in the Great Hall. "You're starting to annoy everybody with your lame jokes."

Patrick and Michael pretended to look offended.

Louis raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

Albus shifted uncomfortably. "Well, we don't find your jokes funny at all. In fact it's quite annoying actually…" he seemed to glance sideways for a second, and Louis followed his gaze. A large group of Gryffindors were staring intently at Louis, Albus, Patrick and Michael, trying to hear what they were saying.

Louis scoffed. "So what? It's a free country. We're allowed to make jokes if we want to. Why don't you just do us a favour and butt out, okay?"

Albus opened his mouth. "Fine. But your jokes aren't really that funny anyway," he said as he stood up again to go back to his group of friends.

Louis, Patrick and Michael exchanged glances and shrugged.

They were going to keep making jokes whether Albus liked it or not.

Patrick nudged Louis. "Pst, hey Louis," he whispered.

"Yeah?" Louis replied.

"What do you call a Wizard from Outer Space?" Patrick said, trying to contain his laughter.

"What?" Louis asked.

Patrick sniggered. "A flying sorcerer."

* * *

**The fifth chapter, finally! Sorry it was a long wait. Won't happen again! I promise! I hope you liked it. I loved writing out Louis' bit. Please review telling us what you thought! This time I wrote out most of the chapter and TheInsaneM did a good job on editing it. So, I hope you liked it and follow/favourite if you want more!**


End file.
